


When you want it all

by Msn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Seduction, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msn/pseuds/Msn
Summary: Nr.1- Remus has a crush on Sirius.Nr.2 - Remus doesn't know how to deal with it.Nr.3 - Sirius may or may not know about it.





	When you want it all

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not super special, but I'm posting it anyway. It is not beta read so there's probably lots of mistakes. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
> xoxo

For most of his life Remus has been sure of a couple of things. The first one is that chocolate is the cure to everything and is a Holy Grail product created by the gods. The second one had to do with the idiotic people who, whenever they see a moon find it hilarious to start howling…If he wasn’t a prefect he would hex each and every one of their asses (maybe he'll do it anyway). Lastly came the fact that if your name is Remus Lupin and you know you’re a werewolf and bisexual, then you should probably hide it. But nothing has ever been easy for Remus, especially concerning Sirius devilishly handsome Black.

“Come on Remus, join us!” James shouts from the dormitory entrance.

“No way” Remus calls back.

James opens his mouth to protest, but Sirius steps in.

“James, take Wormtail with you downstairs, I’ll get Moony in the party spirit.” Sirius says, his eyes glinting with mischief.

James rolls his eyes, and then take the stairs two at a time. When he hits the landing, Remus hears him yelling. “Alright! Lets start the game! James Potter has arrived.”

Remus looks up from his book, glaring at Sirius. He tries to convey with just a look that partying right now is the last thing he wants to do. As always Remus’s eyes focus more on Sirius’s lips then what’s healthy. But what is he supposed to do when the idiot won’t stop biting his lip.

“Moony” Sirius croons out, a smile spreading over his face as he walks over to Remus. Remus watches him, how his silky locks almost touch his shoulders. James is always telling Sirius that he should cut it because he “looks like a bloody girl”. Remus doesn’t agree. At all. On the rare occasion that Remus lets his mind wonder, he imagines himself running his hands through it or pulling it, but nope. He cannot think about that right now.

“I’m not playing truth or dare Sirius. It always ends up with someone almost dying.” Remus says sternly.

Sirius laughs, throwing himself on the bed with a loud thud, sending notes and books flying everywhere. “Sirius!” Remus say, leaning down to pick up his notes.

“Sorry, but the almost dying was a one-time thing. Besides, Jenkins is a loser anyway.” Remus raises his eyebrows. “You think he deserved to end up in the hospital wing for a week?” Remus retorts. “Well…” Sirius starts, but then looks at Remus. “Maybe not a week, but a few days at least.” Remus sighs heavily.

“Let’s not think about the past. There’s a bunch of people downstairs looking for a good time. We can’t disappoint them Moony.” Remus looks down at his right thigh where Sirius’s hand is casually resting. He shakes it off, to allow his brain to function properly. “I don’t think my absence will cause an uproar Sirius,” He says drily.

“But I’ll miss you” Sirius says, looking him dead in the eyes. And that right there was the fucking problem. Sirius would always find a way to screw up in one way or another. If he’s lucky he’ll do it twice a day. Then he’ll turn his charm on and Remus ends up in a puddle on the floor. The puppy dog eyes are particularly bad.

“Sirius, stop it. I- I’m tired. How about I join next time, yeah?” Remus ignores Sirius’s sad eyes, looking at his lips instead. Which, when he thinks about it, is equally frustrating to focus on.

Remus goes completely still when Sirius’s hand suddenly reach out, touching his neck. “You don’t have to stay all night. Just an hour.” The hand moves to his chin, tipping his face upwards until their eyes meet.

“I’m not one of your birds Sirius. I won’t bend over backwards just so you’ll get what you want.” As he’s saying it he realizes how utterly untrue that is.

“Shame” Sirius says, the mischief resurfacing in his eyes. “You would have loved the dare I had in mind for you.” As he says this, Remus swears Sirius’s eyes drop to his lips. But a second later it’s gone. Remus opens his mouth, not sure if wants to say anything at all, but then Sirius is off the bed and heading to the door.

“Party pooper.” Sirius shouts as he walks downstairs.  

Remus closes his eyes, groaning loudly. He needs to sort out his feelings and fast, because he most certainly won’t survive a whole school year like this.

 


End file.
